The Mysteries of Pokémon
by FlameEye
Summary: A Pokémon trainer decides to go on a journey to find what no one else has found before, to unravel the mysteries undiscovered by humans. Join Chris and Casey in their search for Pokémon mysteries!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** – _The thrill of adventure!_

"Hold on!" I cried. Oh, yeah, first, I should introduce myself.

My name's Chris. I've got black hair, with blue eyes. At present, I'm 16 years old. I'm a Pokémon trainer. I'm from New Bark Town. Or rather, I _was _a Pokémon trainer, and a really good one. You don't believe me, eh? I don't like bluffing, but whenever you want I can take you home so you can see my Johto league trophy. I ended in sixth place. Not bad eh?

I don't have any plans for competing in the Kanto, Hoenn, or any other league for now, because right now, I'm on a different journey. I want to try something different, something no one has tried before. I want to journey the world and discover all of the secrets that it holds. Not as a scientist, but as a Pokémon trainer. I want to recollect as many experiences, and keep them in my mind as cherished memories. And that is _definitely_ not going to be easy, eh?

"If you let hold of me, I'll _kill you_" cried Casey.

She's Casey, my companion in this journey. She's been my friend since we were both little, probably around 5 years old. She's thin, and has beautiful black eyes. She's 15 right now. She's also from New Bark Town. Her personality is _unique_, she's a very nice person on the inside; however, she's very serious and sarcastic on the outside. I always make fun of her; she's so serious sometimes it's quite funny. When I laugh at her because of this, we both usually end up laughing.

"Don't worry, I'm holding you tight!" I cried. She fell off a cliff, and right now is hanging from my hand. We're at Mt. Moon, on the Kanto region. What are we doing here? Mt. Moon has been known as one of the most mysterious places in all of Kanto, so I thought it was a good place to start searching. There have always been all kinds of amazing rumors of this place, including theories that the Pokémon came from the moon. I personally don't believe that, so I came searching for something that either strengthens my point of view or _weakens _it. I don't really care, as long as I leave with something more interesting than a Moon Stone.

After a lot of effort, I managed to pull Casey up. "I will _never _come to a mountain again!"

I smiled. "You're okay now. Didn't you live on a mountain anyway?"

"Ha-ha. So funny Chris. _So _funny" she said, giving me a serious look.

After a few seconds of silence and staring, we both laughed. Heh, it was always this way. Something very serious happened but we just ended up laughing it.

We both continued climbing the mountain. I decided the best way to look for something was to go to one of the highest parts of Mt. Moon, and look from there our next destination.

"Hmm, I've got an idea Casey, can you unleash Marill?" I asked. Marill was Casey's only Pokémon. I had helped her catch it before we began our journey. Casey wasn't really into Pokémon, or anything related with it for that matter. However, before we got here, I got to explain her all the basics, hopefully she can sustain a Pokémon fight against someone not really experienced.

"Marill? Are we having a battle or what?" Casey asked me, curious.

"No, that's not it. I want to try something" I told her.

"Oh, okay then. Marill, come out!" Casey said, while throwing her Pokéball to the ground. The Pokémon opened and let a flash of red light out of it. Marill came out.

"Marill, marill!" she said. Isn't Marill cute? I've always though it is one of the cutest Pokémon out there. I knew it was perfect for Casey, especially since she's not into Pokémon.

"Now Marill, do us a favor" I said "Can you scout around the area? See if you can hear anything unusual, okay? Meanwhile, let's eat something, I'm starving"

We sat on some nearby rocks. I unpacked some sandwiches my mom had made us before we came here.

"Your mom's sandwiches are the best" Casey told me, already tasting the flavor in her mouth. It was quite a relaxing, sitting on a rock, with no sounds at all, under the moonlight.

'This can't get any better' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Marill came to us, looking quite nervous. "Is there any problem?" I asked. She looked more than nervous; it looked like fear was in her eyes. Casey then grabbed me by my arm, shaking it abruptly. "What's the matter Casey?"

"Look! Over there!" she cried. She wore the same expression of fear as Marill.

As I turned my head around to look where she was nervously pointing, a large and dark figured approached, slowly being revealed by the sunlight. After seeing just a glimpse of the figure, I froze.

A computerized voice came from inside my backpack "Ursaring: Hibernator Pokémon".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** – _Deep down below_

"It's a-a-an, Ursaring!" I cried. It shouldn't really be any problem to me; however, I was not here to battle or capture Pokémon. Hence, I didn't bring the Pokémon I usually used to battle, except for a few.

"What are you doing Chris? Hurry and get up already!" Casey cried. I didn't even notice she was standing up, pulling my hand so that we could run away. Marill was already in her Pokéball.

"Are you crazy? You want to run in a _mountain_?" I cried back. Sure, we were standing right now in a small plateau, but that was about it. Should we climb up or down? We had come quite far already so as to go back down. "Let's go up!" I said. I grabbed Casey's hand and began climbing up the inclined mountain. But would we get there fast enough before Ursaring?

"Chris! Look!" Casey told me, pointing back at where we were sitting just a few minutes ago.

'Oh no!' I completely forgot about our bags! 'My Pokémon are in there!' Ursaring continued charging right at us. What should we do? Ursaring looked desperate… no, not desperate, maybe…

"He's hungry Chris! Throw him your sandwich!" Casey cried. While I did indeed love my mom's sandwiches, my life was a lot more important at the moment. Without any Pokémon to defend ourselves with, did I really have any other option anyway? Casey and I hurled our sandwiches to Ursaring. Not surprisingly, he caught them in midair, and ate them in one bite, both of them.

"That should keep us safe for a while…" I whispered in Casey's ear. She nodded in response.

Ursaring took a few steps back, and went to sniff our bags. After a while, as we didn't have any more food on us or our bags left, he just proceeded to leave, and began walking towards were he came from.

"I believe we are finally safe, eh?" I whispered to Casey. We went back down to pick up our bags, only to hear Ursaring roar again. I immediately turned around, and saw Ursaring hanging from a big hole. "Great, another cliff-hanger. Was there a hole there when we got here?" I asked myself, curious.

"No Chris. The hole was just made as he walked under it. Serves him right for eating our stuff" Casey told me, sighing. "Let's get going"

"Ack… I can't just leave him there. It could be a deep hole, you know?" I told Casey. It just wasn't in my nature to leave someone in distress, whether it was a cute princess or a Pokémon who just ate one of my sandwiches. I approached my bag and reached one of my Pokéballs "Go, Bulbasaur! Use your Vine Whip to help Ursaring!" I cried, throwing it in the air.

Oh, this Bulbasaur? I caught it close to Pallet Town. It's a very rare Pokémon; I spent hours looking for it. In fact, it was very close to Professor Oak's house. Professor Oak? Yeah, I met him that day. In fact, I got this new Pokémon from him to replace my old one. He even gave me a tour around his place, showing me all the Pokémon that belonged to the trainers he caught. You know, it was funny, one of the trainers there, whose name I can't seem to remember, had a bunch of Tauros, that he supposedly caught by accident.

"Chris! Are you nuts?" Casey asked me. I knew she completely opposed what I was doing, but what could I do?

"Sorry Casey. You know me. I'm just being myself" I told her, while grabbing Bulbasaur's vine, and helping him pull Ursaring up. Bulbasaur's vine was a little slippery, but I held it tight, and began pulling up with all my strength. After some pulling, be barely got Ursaring out of the hole. Some years ago, I wouldn't have been able to do this, but believe me, journeying around Johto really helped me improve my physical strength. It had been some time since I had done any exercise at all, though, and I got a cramp in my leg. "Argh… are you okay, Ursaring?" I asked him, smiling.

Ursaring kept staring at us. Was he going to attack us? I was prepared to fight him, with my hand in another one of my Pokéballs, just in case. Casey was standing beside me, grabbing my arm, her body close to mine. 'Heh, she's scared' I thought.

Ursaring took a step back, and walked slowly out of there. Casey, Bulbasaur, and I sighed. "We barely made it out of this one" I said. Bending down, breathing deeply, and touching my knees.

"What's wrong with _you_!? He could've attacked us again!" Casey cried, pointing a finger at me, with an angry look on her face.

"Well, of course he could've. You know, you do smell like cheese" I said, smiling at her, a giggle or two escaping me.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Chris. _Very_ funny" she told me, giving me a really serious look.

For a second there, I thought the silence would go on forever, but we both ended up laughing, as usual. Any other girl would've kicked me, but fortunately, Casey knew I was joking.

I approached the hole that Ursaring left, and stared at it. It was pitch black, even the moonlight wouldn't reach all the way down. "I wonder how deep this thing is." I said to myself.

"Let's _not_ find out and get out of here, there's a Pokémon Center close by…" Casey told me. I was too busy imagining what lied on the bottom of the whole. Was there nothing? Did water run through it? Were there a bunch of rare Clefairy and Clefable for me to catch? And that's when curiosity sparked an idea in me…

"Bulbasaur, extend your vine and try and touch the bottom of that hole" I told him. Bulbasaur nodded. The first answer I needed to find out is how deep it was, so I could think up of a way to get down there.

"You're _not_ going down there, right?" Casey asked. No need to answer, she _knew_ that was my plan. Hey, she's known me for 10 years; it was about time she knew me. But I knew she still asked because there was always that slight possibility that I wouldn't do it. But no, not today, my dear Casey. Not today.

Bulbasaur's vine stopped moving, and then he looked at me and nodded. "Bulba" he said.

"Ok Bulbasaur. Now, without retracting it, raise your vine up high so I can see how deep it is" I told him. Bulbasaur nodded, and began pulling his vine towards the glowing moon. It was only a few meters deep, but there was no way I could climb down there, as the hole went straight down, and it wasn't inclined by even a little bit. Jumping was also out of question, which only left me a single option.

"Go, Crobat!" I cried, unleashing another one of my Pokémon, and calling Bulbasaur back to his own Pokéball. "Listen Crobat, I want you to fly us down there, okay?" I told him.

Crobat was the second Pokémon I ever got, back when he was still a Zubat. I captured him on a nearby cave near New Bark Town, while going to train with my starter Pokémon. Since he was one of my first Pokémon, he evolved really soon after being a Golbat, since he was really happy with me. A lot of people dislike Zubat because of their appearance, but I never did. In fact, Crobat was one of the Pokémon I brought with me into the Johto league, and one of the best fighters I had.

Casey grabbed me by my shirt, pulling it a bit. She had an expression of fear and worry. "Please Chris, why would you want to go down there?" She told me, with a nervous voice. I felt bad, trying to drag her with me to the bottom of this, but whenever I got started on something, I just didn't stop that easily.

"Why not? I'm sorry Casey, but if you don't want to go down there, then you can stay here" I told her, while jumping onto Crobat. Casey was getting nervous, and she began walking in circles.

"I'm staying here!" she cried at me. Was there any way I could make her come down with me? Another one of my devilish ideas came rushing through my mind.

"Ok Casey. Just send my regards to any other Ursaring you see, okay?" I told her.

Hesitating, she looked at me, and then the hole. She unexpectedly jumped and grabbed me from my feet. "No way!" she said. I knew she preferred being with someone, that being lonely at night, so I took advantage of that opportunity. Hey, don't look at me; I didn't want her to stay alone, so I did what I thought was right.

I giggled, looking down on Casey, and then back up at Crobat. "All set! Take us down there, Crobat!" I cried to my good, old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** – _Deep into the tunnel_

"I just don't know how you manage to convince me to do all these crazy things" Casey told me. We were on our way down the dark hole. As we were descending, the moonlight was getting completely taken away from the darkness, and I could smell the air getting damper. I could barely see Casey complaining below me anymore.

"You _know_ why you do all these crazy things with me. You are secretly in love me, aren't you?" I told Casey, smiling at her.

"I hate you Chris. I _hate_ you" she said, her voice echoing along the narrow walls, accompanied by the sound of Crobat's wings. After a slight pause, we both giggled.

"I can feel the floor now" Casey said. Crobat stopped flapping his wings. Slowly, Casey got off my feet, and then I did that same with Crobat.

"Careful, remember the floor just came crashing down, this is definitively not plain right now" I told Casey, after almost twisting my ankle after letting go of Crobat.

"I know that" Casey said, a bit annoyed by my obvious comment. "Now what? We can't even see down here. What if there's some creepy Pokémon walking around? I wouldn't want an Arbok sneaking up behind me and biting me"

"Don't worry about it" I told Casey, while calling Crobat back into his Pokéball. "I came prepared for situations just like this" I told her, getting another one of my Pokéballs out. It might've been pitch black, but I had memorized were I kept every one of the Pokémon I had in my belt. "It's this one. Go, Cyndaquil!"

I threw my Pokéball into the darkness. As soon as Cyndaquil came out, the whole place was dimly lightened up by his fire. Funny, how fire, an invention which took men thousands of years to come up with, was always there on this fire type Pokémon. Him? I'm surprised, you haven't realized, since I come from New Bark Town. Yes, Cyndaquil's my starter Pokémon, given to me by good old Professor Elm. He's the one that keeps all of my other Pokémon. Cyndaquil has been with me since then, and remains one of my strongest allies. Why hasn't he evolved? Well, he doesn't want to, he thinks it's better for him like this. I personally don't mind, as he remains one of my strongest Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil, we're going to need you to light up the place for us. Please, keep your fire burning while we look around"

As my eyes began to get more used to the mix of darkness and Cyndaquil's fire, I began to inspect the place with both my eyes and my hands. I began to circle the hole in circles, trying to look for some sort of opening in the wall, but soon I began to realize there appeared to be nothing at all. It was just a hole that went straight down, with nothing else to it.

"I told you Chris, there was nothing down here. Call Crobat so we can go back up, okay?" She told me, with a sign of relief. Had we come down here for nothing.

"No Casey. We can't go back up, yet. Don't you think something's strange?" I told her, barely making her figure in the dim light.

"Yeah, you're stupidity, that's what's strange. Where do you keep all of it?"

"…No. It's _damp_ down here. And there's no water. There _should_ be water around here, but there's none. I'm doing another check, Casey" I said, while I began circling the place again, knocking the wall in different places.

"You're so stubborn Chris. That's why you'll _never_ get marri…" she said, only to be interrupted by the sound of a hollow wall.

"This is it! This part of the wall is hollow! There should be something inside it!" I cried, filled with excitement. Now, I just had to make a crack on it, go inside, and maybe, just maybe, find something amazing. I might've been getting my hopes up too much, since there could be nothing more than water in there, but since I was in Mt. Moon, a mountain known for its secrets, I thought I would have a higher chance of encountering something unique.

"Cyndaquil, prepare yourself, we're going to Tackle that wall!" I cried. Cyndaquil nodded.

"Chris, you'd have to be crazy to do this. The whole place could come crashing down if-"

"Now!" I cried, interrupting Casey. Both Cyndaquil and I ran against the wall, full speed. As soon as we got into contact with it, it broke, and we came crashing down on the other side of it. It hurt a little, but nothing really bad happened. I could hear Casey scream on the background, while I was recovering in the ground.

As I got up, and slowly readjusted myself to the dimly lit cave, I began to see some sort of a passage. After three small steps into it, I could already feel it was getting a lot damper that it was before.

"Ugh. Are you pretty sure you want to do this, Chris?" Casey asked me. Unfortunately for her, I was already walking into the dark tunnel.

"Stop whining and come with me Casey" I told her. Why do women always have to be complaining?

As we ventured deeper into the tunnel, we saw less and less moonlight, since it was no longer reaching the deeper parts of it. If it wasn't for Cyndaquil, the room would be completely dark, and we wouldn't be able to see anything. He's fire was the only thing providing us with some light. In a way, it was exciting, but also kind of creepy. Would we find anything in the unexplored cave? Where there any mysteries awaiting us?

Soon enough, we found the source of all the humidity. We were stepping on small pools of water. The only sound in that tunnel, was our breathing, combined with our stepping on the small pools of water, and Cyndaquil's fire burning.

Suddenly, Cyndaquil stopped. "What's wrong, Cyndaquil? Too much water for you?" I asked him, with a comical tone. Our only source of light started moving; it appeared as if it was dancing. It was the fire on Cyndaquil's back – no, it was Cyndaquil himself who was shaking. "Cyndaquil?" I asked him.

He looked frozen, as if he was not hearing me. I looked at Casey, barely seeing her face with the dancing lights. "Casey?" I told her.

"Look there, Chris" she told me, pointing somewhere across the room. I could see a pair of small, red lights a few meters away from us. 'Lights, _here?_' I thought. What were lights doing here, exactly?

My question was quickly answered, as the pair of lights grew slightly bigger, until I realized there were not exactly lights. They were a pair of _eyes_. A pair of red eyes, glowing on the bottom of some deep, unexplored cave, belonging to some kind of mysterious creature. A Pokémon perhaps? What was a Pokémon doing _here_? More importantly, how could a Pokémon _survive_ here? How could _anything _survive here?

"It might be a Pokémon" I said. A rare one, perhaps?

The pair of glowing eyes grew slightly bigger, as the creature approached, until he was within Cyndaquil's light range. That exact moment, I had one of the biggest surprises I ever had in my life. For a few seconds, I thought the darkness was deceiving me, but everything I saw just opposed the doubts I had.

"Casey! Cyndaquil! It's an _extinct_ Pokémon – a Kabuto!"


End file.
